Albert Ramsbottom
|romaji= Arubato Ramusubottomu |alias= |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= 20 Jun |birthplace= Bellum |gender= Male |age= 26 |blood type= O- |education= Graduate of Bellum Police Academny |hair color= Black |eye color= |vision= 20/10 |skin tone= Pale |height= 5ft.6 inches. |weight= 122lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Black |guild mark location= Left Thigh |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Reminiscence |previous affiliation= Bellum Police Force |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Guild Member |previous occupation= Police Officer |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Memo Isle → Fiore |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Guild Members |enemies= |relatives= Victoria Ramsbottom (Sister) |magic= Earth Magic (Crystal, Lava, Metal, Plant, Sand) Nullification Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= Pulse |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Albert Ramsbottom ( , Arubato Ramusubottomu), regarded as one of the most prodigious police officers within the history of the Bellum Police Academy and Police Department by his former peers and superiors alike for his aptitude and work ethic towards fighting crime within his native country, is currently a Legal Mage that is affiliated with the Fiore-based guild, Reminiscence. His exceptional combat strength that stems from his superiority over the realm of Earth aided with the use of Nullification Magic, combined with his comprehension of close-quarters combat, made him notorious with a fair sum of the imprisoned criminals that previously resided in Bellum prisons while he was employed. As a matter of fact, Albert possessed the highest percentage of seizing wrongdoers during the period he worked within the law enforcement agency. His accomplishments were of a high enough standard to inspire a career change to the military and later on attract attention from the King of Bellum himself, though talks between the two fell through because of their similar yet at the same time, contrasting opinions on Bellum's future. However, his emigration to Fiore was stimulated by the retirement of the Police Chief of Directors as well as the abolishment of the police force as ordered by the monarchy, causing mass employment within the military and in turn, competition for promotions on the rise and the desire to better the country decreasing, urging him to retire from his duties within his motherland. Now unemployed and discontent with the direction the country was headed in, acknowledging that on his oneself he was too powerless to even provoke a change, he abruptly left Bellum unaccompanied by friends and family and sought refuge within the guild of Reminiscence, favouring the secluded location of the guild over the bustling mainland of Fiore. Much to his dismay, it was only after he became a member of the guild that he discovered the guild advisor just so happened to be a dog as he is diagnosed with , in essence, an irrational fear of dogs. Presently, Albert is refining his skills in hopes of fulfilling his aspiration of returning to his homeland and subduing the monarchy in order to reinstate the police department and spare his country from the internal conflict between the three great superpowers within Bellum: The King, The Dark Saint of Bellum and Alexander Fleming. In X806, Albert participated in the Grand Magic Games held inside alongside his fellow guildmates, which was a first for him and the guild as a whole. Coincidentally, this event was a great stepping-stone towards becoming an esteemed S-Class mage of the guild, which by all means, his mentality, experience and ability displayed during the games met most of the criteria to be deemed a mage of that level. He hopes that he will at least obtain S-Class status prior to his homecoming. Appearance He's a short man. Personality Albert, just by his appearance alone, can be determined as a cold and unsociable person, opting to reserve his thoughts and emotions to himself, truth be told, it is uncommon for him to even brandish the slightest hint of a smile on his face. At times, people have gone far enough to deem him as an apathetic person, however, it's much the opposite. History He's an ex policeman and soldier, then he went to Fiore only to find out his guild advisor is a dog. Synopsis Equipment Non-Weapons Magical Replenishing Earring Magic Replenishing Earrings (超自然的気力補充属具, Mahō Hojū Mimipi lit.; Supernatural Energy Supplementation Accessory): The Magic Replenishing Earring or MRE for short is a commonplace that can be bought at any decent Magic-shop at a slightly elevated price. Often used by Mages with a low magical capacity or taxing magic. This accessory works in a similar fashion to though instead of cloning the properties of a whole magic, the earring draws in pure eternano and said eternano into the small yellow lacrima, the base of the earring and its most notable feature while concurrently transferring the stored magic to Albert's magical container located within his body and from there, the pure eternano particles can be moulded into the magic that is abundant within the atmosphere throughout Earth Land. Weapons Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Sharpshooter: Thoroughly Conditioned Body: *'Exceptional Agility': Due to his lower body strength and reaction times, Albert's body can create a response with only tiny delays, allowing him to easily turn and manoeuvre around obstacles. Being naturally flexible also aids him, and because of his history of chasing pursuers, he even developed skills utilised in parkour. *'Substandard Durability': *'Phenomenal Power': Albert can produce amazing bursts of power at any given moment, defying his smaller build, he has broad shoulders paired with solid muscles from his biceps down to his calves, in essence, enabling him to display explosive feats of power and strength, as seen by the physical records he set in the military and the police. Known to have specially trained forearm muscles that give him an "iron grip" so to speak during the employment of submission holds and disarming weaponry from an offender, his body strength as a whole enables him to punch deep holes into tree trunks, bend metal poles and lift objects of immense weight, such as baby elephants on each arm (don't question why he's lifting elephants) of relative ease. *'First-Rate Speed': As an bonus to his already outstanding agility, Albert is capable of reaching speeds classed as the pinnacle of human potential. Contrary to popular belief that users of Earth Magic, or any solid-manipulating magic for that matter are sluggish, he is able to clock speeds of around thirty miles per hour (12.27 metres per second) without the use of any performance-enhancing drugs, equipment or magic, as well as sustaining slightly slower speeds for a continued period of time, an evident result of his elevated lung capacity and muscular endurance. The causation for his rapidity stems from his toned hip flexor and leg muscles that have undergone rigorous training since his academy days, that enable him to generate an abnormal rate of speed that surpasses most, if not all, logged measurements of human speed on foot. Moreover, because of his height, he is restricted from gaining as much weight as his taller counterparts, meaning there is less weight to shift when Albert runs, further justifying why he can acquire such a rapid pace of movement. With the assistance of his speed, he is able to briskly diminish large distances separating adversaries and himself, often catching them off-guard and in hand, creating various openings for Ramsbottom to capitalise on. Another added reward of this trait, when actively employed in cooperation with his agility, acrobatics and , his evasive ability peaks, dodging attacks from point-blank range or even while blinded, concurrently thinking of an efficient form of counter to respond with. *'Heightened Stamina': Militarily-Combat Experience ''': Magical Abilities '''Vast Magical Energy: Ways of Combat Melee Combat As expected of a former police-academy graduate who went on to become one of the most acclaimed officers in his line of work, Albert has a vast understanding within the field of close-quarters combat. He uses a controlled form of combat, prioritising accurate and precise attacks over a quantity over quality type of fighting style. Due to the experience he's gained in his previous occupation, his eyes have attuned to the heat of battle, being able to theorise an enemy's upcoming attack through the slightest of motions as well as becoming adept at detecting enemies at the edge of his peripheral vision, complementing his already high-level surveillance prowess that is a product of the Pulse ( , Myaku) spell. Even when unaided by his magic, his various honed abilities make him capable of dispatching multiple opponents simultaneously with relative ease, in fact, he is said to allegedly perform to a higher degree when participating in duels handicapped against himself, a trait gained through being an enforcer of the law. Albert's style of unarmed combat is loosely derived from the styles he learnt as an academy student, namely and , thus making his style primarily more focused on the defensive and countering aspects of fighting rather than its offensive aspects. His incorporation of the aforementioned martial arts enables him to access a plethora of different joint locks, throws and strikes in his arsenal that he can utilise at any time he desires, allowing Albert to disarm just about any opponent, as well as neutralising the majority of opponents through various submission hold techniques. Another benefit that Albert has gained through the two combat styles is the basic ability to cushion an attack's potential damage, whether that be through redirecting momentum, re-positioning or break-falling. Additionally, Albert also has under his grasp to aid the offensive side to his fighting left overlooked due to his choice of largely employing counter-based martial arts in his unarmed combat, thus deciding to implement the fast-paced, smooth-flowing style of Taekwondo, combining his near-inhuman flexibility with one of his many magical spells to completely immobilise an opponent, whether it be from a brain-damaging kick to the head or a simple yet lethal pressure point strike. Generally, in a fight, Albert tends to attempt more grounded techniques than jumping techniques despite his short stature, though it is thought from a grounded location that a wider range of moves can be used. To compensate for the fast-paced action of Taekwondo, Albert adopts a more narrower stance than seen when exercising his talent in Judo and Aikido. This narrower stance sacrifices the amount of balance he would normally have, leaving him susceptible to takedowns, but due to his amazing agility levels, he can somewhat nullify the weakness with quick footwork and still being able to precisely strike his opponent. Though Albert is not entirely content with the punching techniques seen in Taekwondo, branching off to in order to maximise his well-toned arms. Even though his reach puts him at an instant disadvantage, he is in no way, shape or form, afraid of using this fist-based combat in a real fight situation. Classified as an out-fighter by those he was tutored by, Albert regularly relies on an opponent's mistake to seize the opportunity to strike, patiently lurking just outside of his enemy's striking range which he determines through swift left jabs and then utilising his quick reflexes to step in towards the opponent's body as soon as said mistake has been made, striking a flurry of accurate punches to the temple, chin and jaw, frequently resulting in a reversal knockout victory for Albert. There is no major difference in strength or speed between any of his arms, having no preference in stances when in a fight, thus classing him as a boxer, which aren't entirely common in the field of boxing. The last combat art that Albert has studied is the gruesome which essentially, uses most, if not every part of the body to assault an opponent. Albert decided to study Muay Thai due to its various clinching techniques that involved the use of striking, a characteristic that Boxing lacked in due to its rules. By studying this specific way of combat, Albert unintentionally learnt elbow and knee techniques as well as furthering his knowledge in punching and kicking techniques, widening the amount of options he can take to damage an opponent, albeit, these techniques seemingly carry more risk when used on a foe when compared to the alternate styles he already has under his belt. When using his magic and his hand-to-hand combat in unison, which by no means is rare, Albert becomes an even more troublesome adversary than previously, protecting his more inferior areas to his fighting, granting him the ability to reach newer heights of potency when brawling. He is never not seen using the Earth Magic spell, Pulse to observe the movement and location of enemies, rendering both blind-spot and invisible attacks worthless before him and ensuring his relative safety. As stated previously, Albert often infuses his strikes with a thin coating of Earth eternano to provide extra force behind said strikes, though this coating can envelope his whole body if required as a form of basic defence. As a product of the coating, Albert has the options of creating different variations of body armour reserved for different situations. These armours encase Albert's body whole, though for the sake of the basic level of mobility, the armour is less apparent on major joints such as the neck, shoulders, elbows, knees and groin. When in need of a sturdy defensive option, Albert manifests a diamond armour on top of his skin, that at the expense of his agility, forges a near-impenetrable shielding. Though considered to be his most effective form of protection, even for someone of Albert's magical prowess, still costs a large portion of magical energy to generate, and on top of that, unlike most of his other armours, takes a fair bit of time to produce. When Albert opts to enhance his brute strength, he dons an earthen (or in some cases, metal) armour, the armour known to be tough enough to fracture bone with the right amount of force. While it doesn't limit his speed-related physical aspects as much as the aforementioned armour, it's in no way fast to forge either, one thing to be noted is that only an average amount of magical energy is needed for the armour, around the same amount as any other normal Earth Magic spell. His final option is wearing a layer of sand over his body, though generally, unlike the other two, the sand armour is mostly undetectable until it takes damage and cracks off from the skin. The sand armour is light enough to retain Albert's speed for the most part, but nevertheless, it still has a weakness in that it cannot negate the damage of any form of magically-enhanced attack, only physical attacks but due to its production time, Albert regularly resorts to the armour as an alternate form of blocking. These armours can be focused onto certain limbs, or even certain parts of those limbs, showing his expertise at manipulating Earth-related elements. Furthermore, Albert is not afraid to show his underlying tactical nature when battling with his magic, cracking floor beneath opponents, deliberately making them lose balance, as well as manipulating the properties of the ground beneath to generate quick-sand or sinkholes. Albert cannot be considered a master in any of the five martial arts he practises, this comment holding extremely true for his striking arts of Taekwondo and Boxing, so if one were able to dissect his blend of combat forms or become accustomed to his rhythm, then a chance will arise for an opponent to gain the upper hand. Additionally, even with all the conditioning his body has underwent, there is only so much physical harm a smaller frame can take, his durability only being ever-so-slightly higher than what would be considered the norm, and due to the dangerous environment of the fights he partakes in, he has an inflated chance of attaining an injury, something which he is conscious of, meaning he actively spends more energy dodging what he deems as injury-bearing attacks than actually attacking. Overall, Albert's fighting style is a high-tempo, well-rounded form of combat that takes into account the defensive aspects of combat fighting through various method of countering, joint locks, submissions, throws only being a select few yet still making sure to include striking through the use of mostly different forms of kicks, confirming that whoever challenges Albert has (or will have by the end of the fight) some form of a mental illness. Earth Magic Earth Magic ( , Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a Caster Elemental-Type magic that enables Albert the ability to freely create and manipulate most manifestations of , namely , , , and . Albert is part of the minority of Earth-Mages that utilise both the Liquid Style ( , Ekikata) and Stone Style ( , Sekkaikata) variations of Earth Magic, being able to develop and control both hard applications of Earth such as crystals and metals rooted deep underground, while also being adept in controlling most properties of liquid substances like magma through the concentrated telekinesis ability granted through the use of his Earth Magic. Albert is no stranger when employing Earth Magic in a fight scenario, using basic shape manipulation to form undemanding constructs and weapons moulded out of the element. Similar to users of any form of vibration-emission magic, Albert has the ability to crack or even shatter earth that he in presently in contact with, though he can restrain these vibrations to the surface, causing tremors and knocking opponents off-balance. As mentioned previously on multiple occasions, the term, earth, itself is rather vague. What the average person would imagine when one mentions the word is the most basic, and seemingly, most dated development of the magic, dominance over matter such as stone, boulders, rock among other concreted matter, being able to create, shape and telekinetically move these objects at will to harm an opposing target. Additionally, the saturation of the earth doesn't seem to matter, Albert's range of command encompassing even dust, soil and mud, despite not having any water-related abilities to influence the latter. This opens up a whole new assortment of attacks such as forming sticky mud pits, the mud-equivalent of quicksand as well as obscuring vision by hurling dust particles into the eyesight of others. Of course, as all Earth Magic casters have the option of doing, they can completely solidify these forms of Earth (if they aren't solidified already that is), whether it be on a small or large scale, somewhat imitating the characteristics of if done on a large-scale. Though not entirely uncommon, Albert is one of the few Earth-mages to incorporate the manifestation and manipulation of crystals into their combat. Despite the fact that crystals themselves are embedded deep into the earth, this in in no way seems to inconvenience Albert in the slightest, being able to call upon the power of crystals at any time he wishes, using them to create thick barriers to protect himself from attacks, as well as utilising their spiked edges to impale a target in both short, medium and long-ranged assaults. As stated before, Albert has defensive aspects towards his crystalline dominance, being capable of conjuring crystalline armour that at the expense of his speed, increases his brute striking and defensive skills by more than twofold, this armour can be concentrated to a specific point if needed. Furthermore, Albert isn't restricted to making use of only the generic crystal seen by novice crystal users, he is able to spawn various others such as the extremely sturdy diamond, heightening his latent potential with the deviation of Earth Magic. In some rare cases, Albert has been known to even manipulate everyday commodities, namely salt and sugar, during his various drug busts, on top of that, he can even somewhat control ice, albeit on a very-basic level, dictating its movements and destroying incoming ice at most. On the other hand, Albert is able to utilise a more potent, liquefied evolution of Earth Magic, Lava. Lava is essentially the molten rock emitted during a volcanic eruption, meaning Albert can manipulate the heated substance as freely as he does with other adaptations of the magic. While the scope of offensive options are limited with lava, its blunt power that stems from its scorching heat, enough to ignite even the likes of diamond and possessing the potential to completely melt and destroy solids such as concrete. The lava is so potent that if executed wrong, Albert himself can be injured from his self-cast lava, making it all the more dangerous to attack with. Depending on the strength of the opponent and how much magic Albert infuses into the lava, in some rare occasions, the lava can even melt through magical barriers as well as using the lava to combat other magical attacks, smothering the incoming attack as if it was nothing, furthermore, the same action can be applied on other people, no doubt, killing the victim in an instant, though Albert refrains from doing such things. Unlike the other variants, Albert is unable to make constructs out of the element, for the sole reason that even coming into contact with the lava would burn through multiple layers of skin and possibly melt the bone, causing irreversible damage. As expected of an experienced user of earth, Albert has sovereignty over all forms of metal, cleverly taking advantage of their durability and electrical-thermal conductivity prowess during fights to gain the upper hand, furthermore, using a whole arsenal of metal to create structures, weapons and armour that even the best craftsmen and women would envy. Dissimilar to the previous expansion of Earth Magic, Albert has a near-limitless selection of offensive manoeuvres he can undertake at will. Whether its metal poisoning from using a technique with lead at its base, or a supplementary spell that allows him to dismantle and ensemble metallic objects within a certain radius through ferrokinesis, much like the original form of Earth Magic, Albert's imagination is the biggest limit to his strength. Going back to the previous statement of the caster having sovereignty over all forms of metal, that wasn't an exaggeration, with Albert having the capability of possessing authority over, though not limited to , , , , , and even despite their minuscule quantities. found within the bodies of all animal and plant cells, depriving enemies of these metals is common practice for Albert, and as a result, causing them to have multiple deficiencies and the symptoms that go with them. Moreover, by manipulating the found within his body, he can simulate regenerative abilities to an extent, including but not hindered to healing his skin and bone regeneration, through this method, he can also harden his bones as a means of defence and/or offence. Albert is not even confined to employing the metals in a "solid" state of matter, as seen with his gold-dust and iron-sand spells spells that frequently cause harm to a foe as they inhale the particles. He can even control liquid metal, applying it in the same way as he does with liquid earth. Although not confirmed that his education is the cause, Albert has a knack for combining metals and creating various alloys that have enough sturdiness to withstand even magical attacks, without the need of deliberate eternano infusion. Due to the assortment of metals he has within his grasp, Albert is partially immune to Magnetism Magic, being able to rely on (mostly) non-magnetic metals like gold. Albert can even use metal as a means of transportation, riding on huge clusters of metal as if it were a wave, though this spell can be performed on a smaller-scale, granting more control and speed for Albert. Alongside his plant version of earth, Albert's control over metal is considered to be his most dangerous use of the magic, mostly due to its feats it can produce in both assassination-esque attacks and full-frontal assaults, encapsulating its general lethality. Moving on, Albert also has a more peculiar form of Earth Magic within his scope, plant, seeing as generally, they grow within the ground. Albert can individually manipulate different aspects of the plants, such as its stem, leaves and their potential growth. Like other plant-related mages, Albert can even poison his opponents with certain spores, immobilising and on rare occasions, even hypnotising an opponent, creating an opening for attack. Despite not having any healing related powers, Albert is still able to manifest carnivorous plants for offensive means as long as he is in possession of the appropriate seeds for growing them. On the contrary, for his lifeless forms of plants, similar to his other branches of Earth, he is not limited when it comes to dictating the shape and form of his newly generated plants, aiding in both offensive and defensive means. As a somewhat intermediate user of plant-life manipulation, Albert's power extends to moss, vines and most notably, wood, though he can do this with other plant-based products as well. A branch of Earth that has delved into its own form of , sand, which is nothing more than finely divided rock and minerals converted into loose granular material, Albert has the power to rule over the grains, trapping opponents in near-inescapable quicksand, eventually suffocating them to death or stiffening the sand midway through the sinking process to crush the bones of the opponent. This deviation from the original Earth Magic gives Albert the upper-hand in his native climate of Bellum, dry, sandy deserts found within most areas of the country. In such areas, Albert is capable of manifesting sandstorms and dust (in this case sand) whirlwinds, and in addition, an endless amount of sand constructs. *'Pulse' ( , Myaku): This technique is the most basic spell known to be associated with the magic, it is regarded as the core to Earth Magic, without it, the magic itself would cease to exist. Its functionality is likewise to Magic Signal, allowing Albert to identify foreign vibrations and objects existing throughout the ground beneath him. It comes as no surprise that as a by-product of him being able to identify the vibrations, is that he is able to discern the sources causing the vibrations down to specific details such as their size, shape and weight, gifting him a secondary yet more beneficial form of sight that he can engage in any given situation. As well as the spell covering a 360° radius, it can extend to a maximum range of two kilometres (1.2 miles) and is capable of detecting obscured traps such as landmines in addition to unstable earth that has the potential to result in sinkholes, all due to the fact the spell travels three metres deep when in operation. To employ the spell, Albert must release a stable portion yet minute fraction of his magical energy, which resembles a pulse. The amount of magical energy used for this spell is limited to an extent that Albert, who is in possession of Magic Replenishing Earrings, subconsciously utilises the technique without any noticeable drawbacks. It is stated that the only fatal flaw of Pulse is its inability to detect enemies above ground or not in contact with solid matter connected to the ground. *'Diver' (ダイバー, Daibā): A straightforward spell common to practitioners of the magic, with the spell, Albert is quite literally able to dive into the ground by spiking the area of his body with an extremely concentrated amount of magical power at the point of contact with the ground, piercing the ground and living up to the spell's name. Once underground, Albert can burrow through the ground as if he were a mole, though it would be more accurate to label him as swimming through the ground instead. It goes without saying that he is able of constructing tunnels and holes (especially sinkholes) without any difficulty. From a normal perspective, this magic's primary purpose is to permit journey through the floor, but the spell unintentionally teaches Albert how to penetrate any form of Earth with his bare hands (or legs if he wishes). A useful ability where objects with sturdiness comparable to boulders can be cleanly sliced into two in the absence of a blade is viewed in high esteem, as in a real-battle scenario, it produces a smaller amount of rubble that shrouds vision. And much to the benefit of Albert, these finely-cut pieces of rock and any other material he slashes can be manipulated at his will in both defensive and offensive stratagems. However, there has been many-a-time where Albert has been unable to penetrate something, whether it's magically-reinforced earthen walls or certain metal ores located many layers deeper than where one would usually explore. Due to Albert's reinforced physical condition, he can dive for extended periods of time without any form of notable tiredness, however, every once in a while, he resurfaces because of a need for oxygen. *'Quake' ( , Jishin): If the name wasn't a clue enough already, Albert is able to give birth tremors that encompasses a wide-span area, an outcome achieved through the manipulation of tectonics plates through the medium of . Even though he can recreate the same type of vibrations through an aggressive, uncontrolled of his magical aura, he cannot even begin to hope to recreate the same type of damage that can be potentially caused by the Quake spell. Depending on Albert's will, the tremors have the capacity to level buildings the size of guilds whole, though he tends to use the skill on a smaller-scale by disorienting an opponent's sense of balance and vision to gain an advantage. In former scenarios, the ex-policeman has exhibited the ability to forge massive pitfalls that would lead to certain death, and if not the case, severe injuries. For most of these pitfalls, he adds a finishing touch of earthen spikes at the end of the fall, impaling any object unlucky enough to fall into said spikes. *'Cladding' ( , Gaisō): Albert encloses his skin in a thin layer of magic that has an affinity towards earth, providing him with slightly augmented durability and resistance against physical and supernatural attacks alike. Through further distribution of magic on the skin, the coating thickens and transforms the skin into an earthen material of Albert's choice. In his arsenal, he possesses armours composed of stone, sand, metals and even crystals, all favourable in different circumstances: stone for an equal balance between power and mobility; sand for light protection and retaining speed; metal and crystal for the utmost form of protection. To allow for mobility, the armour does not take shape on any of the joins located throughout the body, though the mobility can still deteriorate proportionate to the weight of the armour, in exchange for a hefty amount of strength and durability, nonetheless Albert is able to void this shortcoming by enhancing his travel by surfing on earth. albeit doing so still fails in making up for the decreased protection around his joints. *'Liquid Ground' ( , Jimen no Eki): The foundation of the Liquid Style ( , Ekikata) branch, by weakening the formation of the particles within a solid so that they can move around each other, he can transform the solid into a liquid state, thus allowing him to forge substances with mud-like consistency. Albert is also capable of actively changing the consistency of the substance to the point where he can either trap enemies with essentially concrete or overwhelm them in a rapid surging flow of mud, as if it were a mini-tsunami. Albert has also demonstrated the benefits of the spell when used for his own benefit, propelling himself into the air at a swift speed, liquefying barricades and walls that prevent his journeys and softening landings by morphing the point of landing from solid to liquid ground, among many other self-uses. As expected, the same effects can be produced in reverse order, from a liquid to a solid, as long as there is a moderate amount of Earth within the liquid he plans to convert, in essence, he is barred from solidifying water into ice and liquefying ice into water. **'Quicksand' ( , Ryūsha): Having influence over sand and the consistency of various materials composed of earth, it's a no-brainer that Albert is able to create quicksand by easily altering the consistency of the sand to the extent where water trapped inside the sand is unable to escape, forming a soil-esque mixture that cannot support weight, and as a result, drowning any entity that steps in it. The quicksand made by Albert is far superior to any other natural formation of quicksand, that being owned to his sheer dominance over it, he is able to adapt and constrict the movement of an enemy subject to the amount of resistance they put up. *'Earth Shards' ( , Tsuchihen): Albert concentrates his aura into the earth surrounding him, and in doing so, he gains control of each section of the earth that lay within an radius of 25 metres. Because of this, via dislodging the earth irregularly, he can mass-produce rock shards of different shapes and sizes from the ground that he can manipulate through geokinesis, from here he can pinpoint a single or a group of targets, slicing and impaling them with said shards, potentially inflicting life-threatening injuries among the scars and immense pain already received. Having said that, he can cluster the rock shards into a specific point, constructing a man-made boulder that will bulldoze most things in its path, especially something as frail such as the human body, causing irreversible damage if not protected against, this same boulder under the disposal of Albert who has no qualms if a situation were to arise of harming a combatant. It has been noted that Albert isn't restricted to rubble he makes himself or intentionally, but in fact, rubble lying around at the site of battle or rubble that unintentionally from one of his spells such as Quake are all applicable to be used as shards, as long as it is within a twenty-five metre radius of himself. As mentioned previously, this spell is deadly under specific circumstances and may be difficult to dodge, and while simple, it is an irreplaceable feature to Albert's attacking, additionally, its effects can be further intensified by replacing the material used. If a crystal or metal alloy were to be used in place of average earth seen on the surface, poisoning from certain metals or microscopic splinters from crystals would become an easily attainable impact of the spell, which is all the more reason why it's to be feared and all the more reason for Albert to use it. *'Crystalline Tornado' ( , Kesshōsei Tatsumaki): Through the medium of a magic circle, several fragments of different crystals are spun vigorously in a circular motion. At a certain rate of momentum, the vortex of crystals can sustain its form, allowing for the projection of the attack from its ejection from the magic circle. The move is rather flexible, not only can he freely change the course of the spiral much like his other projectile moves, but he can even go as far as determining the magic circle's spawn orientation, meaning that the spell can be released vertically and horizontally. The technique itself in both its appearance and functionality bears a striking resemblance to a Slayer's Roar spell; it is unknown whether Albert based this technique from the Slayer spell however. *'Disc' ( , Sara): This spell utilises low-level shape manipulation to generate a flat crystal disc from substances made of crystals (though technically originally composed of rock) residing in the air or from the ground. Albert creates these weapons via calling upon several pieces of rocks, similar to the fundamentals of his spell, Earth Shards. He transforms each individual rock piece into a crystal, and once transformed, he flattens these crystalline objects where it eventually bears a striking resemblance to a small, circular mirror. Due to the nature of crystals, it owns fine edges that can cleanly slice thick, embedded tree trunks into two pieces or more. As a result, Albert disfavours the use of the spell in battles with little purpose, in spite of that, the technique has additional uses. By loading the disc with a surplus of magical energy, the disc becomes incapable of meeting the criteria to quelling the energy causing the energy to violently bounce around within the finite boundaries it is trapped within, ensuing in the explosion of the disc. There are two products of this explosion, the inevitable stray shards tossed in every direction possible at a high speed and the by-product of the explosion, a small, somewhat thick screen of smoke that obscures vision as well as being harmful to inhale because of how the explosion was made. *'Impale' ( , Kantsū): It's straightforward is it not, I'm on a schedule here. By displacing solid earth typically by his opponent's feet, jutting the earth from the ground while transmuting it to a crystalline nature, he impales any target unlucky enough to get caught by the technique. The sizes, speed and practically any other properties of the crystals used can be willingly altered by Albert, thus forming a basic yet adaptable spell without any known repercussions. **'Prison' ( , Kangoku): A spell that lives up to its name, by trapping a target of the user's choice within a horde of crystal pillars 6ft. in length and 8ft. in width, converging directly above the user, an artificial prison is forged. Inside the confined zone, the existence of free-flowing oxygen ceases because of how tightly-knit the protruded crystals are together, and to directly damage a crystal without adequate protection imposes the risk of splinters from the small fragments of the crystal expelled outwards from possibly shattering the crystal, which is by no mean an easy feat to complete in the first place. *'Eruption' ( , Bakuhatsu): Albert's auxiliary format of Earth Magic, Lava, is by far, his most dangerous to generate and control without damaging himself. Unlike a Fire Magic or Fire Slayer Magic users, he does not have any added resistance to the heat generated by the lava, thus disallowing him to use attacks that require him to be in direct contact or touching distance with the lava. Eruption is a spell that demands little to no skill beside the general manipulation of magma stored deep in the subterranean of Earth. By abruptly propelling a moderate amount of magma towards the surface, he causes a small-scale volcanic-like eruption to take place, often, directly beneath an enemy. It goes without saying that the spell is constrained to only dire situations, as just the heat from the lava is enough to exact pain on a target. The lava itself is known spawn third and fourth-degree burns effects on a human body. *'Stream' ( , Nagare): Manipulating the molten deep below surface-level, he can dictate the course of the stream of molten rock both underground and when summoned onto the surface through a magic circle, it carries the destructive ability to swallow an assembly of foes or a small property whole. The maximum distance the lava flow can advance to is contingent towards the temperature of the lava and how steep the land it is scaling on. Smaller and thinner portions of the stream can be discharged at opponents at high speeds, forming a formidable projectile that is difficult to dodge, especially when shot in numbers, in which the effects upon impact have already been mentioned earlier. The projectiles, in spite of its aerodynamic mould is incapable of actually piercing a substance, much like fellow lava attacks, the basis of damage springs from the initial blunt damage inflicted onto an opponent. These shots of lava can also be emitted from an explosion of lava, for example, if Albert were to cluster lava into a ball suspended within the sky, and then remotely cause said ball to detonate, at his own risk, multiple shots of lava, all within his jurisdiction of influence, can be steered towards a target, however if he loses focus, a stray shot (or even a collection of them for that matter) can possibly strike him and heavily damage and stop him in his tracks. *'Vineyard' ( , Budōen): *' ' ( , Haitori): When in possession of the correct seeds, Albert lodges one of the seeds within the ground, and if necessary, changing the saturation of the ground to produce more fertile land. The seed rapidly grows into a large, green, flytrap from the ground, proportionate to the size of a (human) adversary, consisting of four massive "petals", paired with pointed teeth on their inner sides and spikes on their outer ones. The plant proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them, penetrating at first via its sharp,shark-esque teeth, crushing the bones and at last, devouring the target whole with no traces remaining. *'Spores' ( , Hōshi): A valuable self-defence mechanism of a countless number of discovered and undiscovered species of plants, Albert has the ability to release miniature spores of varying sizes that cause various effects when inhaled through the nose or mouth. The spores spawn from large, lilac five-petal flowers roughly the same size as his Flytraps that are manifested through its respective seed. Though the flower is initially unopened, the petals don't take long in displaying themselves, the flower cracking open and releasing spores of different effects: Sleep, Poison and Irritation. These spores, although little in size, come in large quantities, polluting the air with the spores. Furthermore, physical damage is actually attainable through larger, more visible spores that akin to the previous crystal spell, Disc, when packed to the brim and over with eternano, the spore can burst near a target, and the blast can contain enough force to blow back another and injure them slightly, grazes at most. Albert, as the user of the spell, has developed a decent tolerance to the effects of the spores though he is by no means invulnerable to still being caught up in its effects. Nullification Magic Nullification Magic ( , Mukō no Mahō): Nullification Magic is an extremely straightforward yet powerful form of Caster Magic that grants Albert the ability to nullify any attack that is formed through eternano. He initially came across the magic during his education at the Bellum Police Academy, the academy favouring the use of Nullification Magic due to its effectiveness at disabling spells and as a result lessened the workload of capturing resisting offenders. It was also at this same institution that Albert learnt the principles of the magic, how it could be incorporated into police-related duties and how to employ the magic. The general method of creating the effect of nullification comes through Albert amassing a moderate amount of eternano (when compared to the oncoming attack) onto a specific area of his palm, in doing so, the eternano is given an edge and when discharged, it disassembles the incoming cluster of eternano to the hilt, redirecting the opposing attack in numerous directions away from the caster of the Nullification Magic. Akin to other users of this magical art, Albert can exercise this magic within a 360 degree radius, promoting the magic's value to that of higher-level defensive magic such as Barrier Magic. Additionally, Albert also has the ability to channel this magic through constructs he forges through his Earth Magic, granting him both an offensive and defensive upper hand within a battle, becoming a near-unstoppable force to stop as most defences are annihilated in the face of the magical nature he is smothering his weapons with. What's more is that Albert is not limited to defensive options when using Nullification Magic on its own, much like with his primary magic, he has the potential to mould weapons out of pure energy through simple shape transformation, these weapons, although simple in looks, retain the ability to nullify spells and if thrown, its flight path can be manipulated telekinetically and has the potential to phase through walls, making any projectile a deadly one at the least. Although, it is to be noted that Albert can only nullify one spell at a time regardless of whether he is armed or not, rendering the magic futile within a group fight situation or against multiple-spell casting, however, the caster-type magic is capable of nullifying an Unison Raid due to the synchronisation of magic needed in order to perform a raid. *'Divine Arrow' (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is one of the most basic spells in Nullification Magic, if not, the most basic spell in Albert's arsenal. Regardless, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, Albert gathers and condenses his magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilising shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents barrelling backwards, with an added possibility of concussion from which is no by means easy to withstand in a high-tempo combat scenario. As stated previously, the move goes through walls and due to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through most defences. Naturally, at extreme distances it does less damage than normal, though to make up for the sacrifice in the damage, the trajectory of the arrow can be freely altered, allowing the user to track a moving opponent. Quotes Trivia *Albert's appearance is based off Levi Ackerman from the Attack on Titan anime/manga series. *His surname, Ramsbottom, isn't fictional but actually stems from a game-generated player the author came across in the FIFA game series. *The author regards this character as one of his best, despite the character having little to no planning aside from the appearance being Levi Ackerman. *The opening quote displayed is from the anime/light novel series, KonoSuba: God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World! Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Earth Magic User Category:Earth mages Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant